


To Enter Uncharted Territory

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Series: Wheresoever you should go... [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Ardyn Izunia Redemption, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Branch: Ardyn Izunia, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Episode Ardyn Spoilers, Eventual Romance, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Good Ardyn Izunia, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Older Sawada Tsunayoshi, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Some Canon Aspects, Sort Of, Sort of? - Freeform, Tsuna Reads Ardyn Like a Book, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: Tsuna was in the gardens, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do now. This entire situation would have been easier to figure out if Ardyn had still been evil. However, since he wasn’t, Tsuna had to find a different way to handle all of this.Ardyn had been surprisingly pleasant for the few short hours Tsuna had locked them in their office together. He made passing comments, but his company wasn’t terrible. If anything, Tsuna found himself enjoying the witty remarks. Ardyn had raw power, and Tsuna could feel it. Ardyn knew what he carried with him, and he carried it well.Tsuna decided that he was going to do what he did best.Avoid the issue as long as he could until he couldn’t.In which avoiding issues can lead to further complications, and Tsuna finds himself with yet another Element. He doesn't know how he should feel about this.
Relationships: Pre-Sawada Tsunayoshi/Ardyn Izunia, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Ardyn Izunia
Series: Wheresoever you should go... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597135
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	To Enter Uncharted Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! This picks up after [Bad Habits (Are Hard to Break)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900243)! So, if you haven't read _that_ , I recommend checking it out, first. If you haven't read any of the _Wheresover you should go..._ fics, I def suggest reading the first two works, and then jumping back to Branch: Ardyn Izunia!
> 
> It's the second fic in the Branch: Ardyn Izunia verse!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Tsuna was in the gardens, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do now. This entire situation would have been easier to figure out if Ardyn had still been _evil_. However, since he _wasn’t_ , Tsuna had to find a different way to handle all of this. 

Ardyn had been surprisingly pleasant for the few short hours Tsuna had locked them in their office together. He made passing comments, but his company wasn’t terrible. If anything, Tsuna found himself enjoying the witty remarks. Ardyn had raw power, and Tsuna could feel it. Ardyn knew what he carried with him, and he carried it well.

Tsuna decided that he was going to do what he did best.

Avoid the issue as long as he could until he couldn’t.

* * *

Almost three months passed in Vongola Mansion, and there was nothing but smooth sailing. It was suspicious. Usually there would have been some sort of infighting between his Guardians by now. They got antsy without anything to keep them occupied, and the north wing of the estate has been due for a renovation, anyway.

Tsuna had managed to avoid Ardyn despite living under the same roof as the older man. It seems like that was the day his peace ended, though. 

Standing in front of his office was not only Ardyn, who he could avoid by turning around and deciding to do something else, but also _Reborn_. Reborn, who he could not evade as easily. His tutor pinned him with a look as he cautiously approached his office. The Sun’s Flames were roiling, causing Tsuna to wince. 

“We are all done playing babysitter, Tsunayoshi.” The hitman snapped. “You need to figure out what to do. Call me when you’ve got something.” With that, the taller man took his leave, abandoning Tsuna as the brunette walked into his office and beckoned Ardyn to follow. 

It was uncomfortably silent for a long time, but then Ardyn ran a hand over his face and let out a dramatic sigh. “Your friends are as bad as dear Noctis’,” he huffed. “Each one gave me some sort of runaround, shovel talk, and/or petty vengeance scheme. That...girl with the eyepatch. She’s certainly got some tricks...” he mused. “It’s always the quiet ones.”

Tsuna snorted, “you’re still sane. She was barely even playing with you.” 

Ardyn blinked slowly, a wistful sigh leaving his lips. “I see. What a shame.”

The don finally looked at the other, brows furrowing. He didn’t comment for a few moments. “I suppose that we should...figure this out, yeah? It’s been a few weeks and you’re still here, so I think it’s safe to say that you’re here to stay,” Tsuna sighed. Ardyn may have royal politics in his back pocket, along with murder in cold blood, but could Tsuna even attempt to explain the mafia? 

Ardyn beat him to the punch. “I’d like to see the pretty fire.” He requested. Tsuna stared. “The fire that you used to kill me.” 

( _It was almost comical how easy it was to defeat Ardyn._

_Noctis was warping at speeds he had never achieved in the past, and packing much more damage into his strikes. Tsuna was right beside him, tearing into Ardyn with a ferocity Noctis hadn’t witnessed since his battle with Byakuran. It made a grin grow on the older man’s face despite the predicament. Tsuna wasn’t there to play around. He was there to win. To keep Noctis safe. It fanned the heat inside of Noctis, flames licking in his veins, desperate to be released._

_Without much thought about it, Noctis initiated a warp strike forward, ready to end Ardyn once and for all. He hadn’t been using anything but his magic during the battle. However, as soon as he came out of the warp on the other side, sword firmly embedded in Ardyn’s torso, the fire raged around him. There were flames flickering on his sword, and there was a smaller pulse coming from the Ring of the Lucii, and there was fire in his eyes. Normal blue, and even the odd purple was replaced by a dark rust. They were bright and unnatural in the darkness._

_Tsuna struck out to Ardyn’s back, a whisper of_ X-Burner _heard in the commotion of a fight. Then, there was Tsuna’s flames attacking Ardyn, ripping the Accursed apart bit by bit. Noctis grunted, planting his feet and holding his ancestor in place._

_After that, it was quiet. Ardyn was reduced to a pile of burned clothes and charred bones. Noctis caught Tsuna’s slight grimace, but it was immediately replaced with relief as he noticed that his brother was still standing._ ) 

It was still quiet. Tsuna never liked killing people, but it needed to happen at times. He had plenty of blood staining his hands, and...and honestly, was he any better than Ardyn? He had cut down those who opposed him, started and finished wars, and had done so in the belief that he was making the world a better place. That he was shaping up the Underworld. 

Was he, though?

“Flames,” he responded softly. “They’re called Dying Will Flames of the Sky.”

Tsuna decided that he wasn’t any better than Ardyn.

The man had been listening to his friends if the peace was anything to go by, and enduring their treatment without killing them. Maybe he ought to give Ardyn this second chance. A rather traitorous part of him wanted to. “I used a certain technique to...kill you. It’s my strongest one,” he explained. “My Flames are Sky. Reborn, for example, has Sun.”

Ardyn’s expression was wry, “certainly not for his sunny disposition and friendly nature.” 

Tsuna laughed, neither agreeing or disagreeing. “Kyoya is a Cloud. Noctis is another Sky, even if he hasn’t realized it.”

“You are able to feel that?”

Tsuna held out his palm and moved it from side to side. “Depends. If I concentrate? I can run through a list, sort of. Do they have Flames to begin with? How strong are they? Are they latent or active?” He shrugged.

“And me?”

“What about you?” 

“What do you see?”

The brunette pursed his lips. He didn’t like the man’s wording, knowing he was referring to him being an Oracle. He glared, and Ardyn simply smiled back in return. The bastard. Fine, he thought. Fine, let’s see what I _see_. Ardyn wasn’t going to like it, that’s for sure.

“Guilt.” He began with a murmur. “Loathing. Regret.” So much negativity. There was _so_ much and Tsuna didn’t know which way was up or down. How was Ardyn having a conversation with him when Tsuna wasn’t directly experiencing it and he already felt overwhelmed? “You’re so _sad_. Hurt." He sucked in a breath. "Oh, Ardyn...”

“Do not pity me,” Ardyn’s voice cut across the room, harsh and defensive. It seems that the ex-Accursed had not expected Tsuna to read him quite so easily

There was _so_ much in Ardyn. He had lived for so long; he had so many different lives... Tsuna couldn’t pinpoint exactly what made the man up. Besides his inherent magic, which still somehow connects him to the Crystal, Tsuna felt the embers of _something_.

Tsuna unknowingly reached out with his Sky, brushing against electric magic and the warmth of fire. It was gentle - not at all like some of the more turbulent Harmonizations he’s had in the past. He sighed, pressing against Ardyn, who answered back with his magic, not his Flames. Tsuna found that it was more than enough, immediately engulfing it with his Sky. 

Around various parts of the estate, synchronized sighs of exasperation were exhaled.

Tsuna had Harmonized with Ardyn.

* * *

Tsuna stared at Ardyn after everything was said and done. Ardyn appeared to be surprised, but not upset. He asked why the guy wasn’t freaking out. 

“I’ve been bound to that Six damned Crystal my entire existence. Then, I was bound to a fate of death. Darling, if I’m going to be tied to something for my entire life, you are by far the best thing to be bound to.”

“Oh,” Tsuna stated softly. 

Ardyn tipped his hat in Tsuna’s direction. “Congratulations, pet. You’ve just earned yourself another powerful ally.” 

Tsuna swayed in place, another “oh,” leaving his mouth. Had he really Harmonized with Ardyn? Without even thinking about the consequences of the action? If Ardyn were to go and cause chaos once more, then it would be _Tsuna_ who was expected to clean up the mess. It would be Tsuna’s fault if Ardyn flew off the handles. Noctis was going to _kill_ him.

“I don’t...feel so...”

The world went black.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, it turns out that Ardyn was a Sun.

* * *

Ardyn had leapt forward the moment he saw the brunette’s eyes roll back into his head. 

“Oh, hells!” He cursed loudly, warping across the room to catch the other. What had he just gotten himself into? Had...whatever they had just done caused the don to drop like a fly? Did Harmonization take so much out of the one who’s higher up on the food chain? Ardyn frowned. He’d like to think that he and Tsunayoshi were pretty evenly matched. 

The hitman hadn’t mentioned this. Neither had the vicious one who had called him a scavenger. He wasn’t sure what was meant by that, and no one bothered to explain it to him. If anything, they had tossed him about with broken explanations and various promises on what would happen should he hurt the Boss. 

So, Adryn scooped the other into his arms, frowning at how light Tsuna felt. Does he eat enough? He should be eating more...men weren’t supposed to be this light, were there? Sure, he was much smaller in stature than the others, and than himself, but...

Focus, he told himself. 

Without realizing it, Ardyn had adopted a yellow flame around the ring he wore. Once he _did_ realize it, he wasn’t surprised. He had been a healer many lifetimes ago. After he had pieced things together, he had thought much about his Flame type. Would he be a cunning Mist? Weaving lies and creating distractions? It seemed the most likely. If he even had Flames on top of his magic, that is. 

He was glad to see that he did. 

The bright yellow squeezed his heart, but he was thankful for it. If Tsuna was hurt - if something was wrong, then he could _heal_ it. Panicked, the man searched the brunette for any sort of abnormalities. He couldn’t find any, and it was _frustrating_. Why hadn’t he come across whatever was ailing the man? It didn’t make sense.

The door banged open, and something changed.

* * *

Perhaps _not_ so surprisingly, Ardyn was also a Wrathful Sky.

* * *

Suddenly, Ardyn was a blazing inferno, no longer warm sunlight searching to heal. The moment the door was slammed open, his body jumped into action, desperate to protect the limp Sky in his hold. 

His instincts were frazzled and his nerves frayed. Tsuna had just _collapsed_ and he _still_ couldn’t find out what was wrong, and now there was _someone_ who threatened them. Ardyn wouldn’t stand for it. He wouldn’t let anyone else important to him get hurt.

He’d have to later think about why he thought Tsuna was important to him, besides the initial curiosity about the man who helped defeat him.

His hand shot out, calling for his lance. It was thrown to the center of the door, but the intruder quickly deflected the weapon. “ _Shit!_ ” A voice called out in surprise. “Oh. Oh, _fuck_ me. Tsuna, why!” The voice continued. “Someone call Squalo. Get him and Xanxus over here immediately!” 

Ardyn realized it was the swordsman who had been able to knock his lance to the side. The Rain who was a wolf in sheep’s clothing. He bared his teeth, his Flame still pulsing around him. 

“Hey, hey,” the man stared, holding his hands up, even though one hand was still wrapped around the handle of his katana. “Look, we’re all playing for the same team.” His voice oozed calm, and Ardyn could feel the Rain Flames saturating the room. He fought against it, quickly pushing out his own and overtaking the Rain. 

“Do not underestimate me, boy.” Ardyn hissed. It would not do to trifle with him. Ardyn was more powerful than most of them there and he would protect Tsuna with his _Dying Will._

Yamamoto held up his hands, trying to placate him. “Now, now...” He began. “You gotta calm down. Tsuna is fine. Just tired. He’s not hurt. You’d be able to feel that.” The man paused, “you’re one of his Elements now, right?” Ardyn watched him warily. He didn’t trust the Rain, even if he knew that he should. Yamamoto has been there for Tsuna for a long time. He knew of all their stories. He licked at his teeth. Fine. He would trust Yamamoto. For now. The moment that something felt amiss, however...

“ _Voi!_ ” A new voice called, “the _fuck_ is going on? What’d the baby Boss get himself into now?!” Ardyn’s Flames reared back up, and now there were two new people standing in front of him. 

He met narrowed, wine red eyes. “The hell you think you’re doing?” The man asked. His voice was gravelly and even. Ardyn cocked his head to the side, acknowledging a feeling of kinship with the man. He pursed his lips, already holding an inkling of respect for the other. 

“Protecting my Sky.”

There was a long silence. Ardyn stared at the other, and he stared back. “Xanxus -” Yamamoto started, a bit of panic in his gaze. 

Xanxus shook his head, holding up a hand. “How long ago did he go Flame Active?”

Yamamoto looked away. “Um. We don’t...know?” Xanxus rose an unimpressed brow. “Look, he’s like Noct, except not...exactly a friendly.” 

Ardyn’s Flames flared in response and Xanxus cut him a sharp glare. “For fuck’s sake...” He muttered. “He’s gone Active and he’s Harmonized. All in one fell-fucking-swoop. Leave him alone for a bit. He’ll calm down on his own. The baby Boss can take care of this later.”

Yamamoto balked, likely receiving backlash from the ear piece Ardyn noticed. “I can’t just -”

The loud Rain with the long hair cut in. “Look, Takeshi. You’re gonna end up dead if you try to separate them right now.” It was said with such certainty that it made Ardyn’s Flame purr in satisfaction. At least someone understood. 

“He’s a smart one. Perhaps you should listen to him, boy.” Ardyn snipped.

Xanxus snorted. “Call me for important shit, trash. Not this fuckery.” Then, he nodded to Ardyn once, turned, and left his view. The ex-Accursed was pleased and his amount of respect for the man grew. 

“You can’t be serious Squalo!” Yamamoto shouted. “Everyone is going fucking insane right now, I cannot just -”

Squalo cut the guy off. “You can, and you will, Takeshi Yamamoto. The brat isn’t in danger. You do not want to come between a new Harmonization with a Wrath. I cannot tell you how many people it took for people to understand that they just needed to let Xanxus kidnap me for a few days.” 

Yamamoto pursed his lips, shot one last glare at Ardyn, and stormed out of the room. Squalo looked at the pair, shook his head, and offered up some advice. “He probably panicked.” He waved his sword towards Tsuna lazily. “He’ll wake up soon. Try to calm down before he does.”

Ardyn nodded slowly. Those were...reasonable comments to make. Only once everyone was gone from the room did the man relax. He carefully laid Tsuna on the couch, pursing his lips in annoyance.

The panic and irritation and protective instincts began to bleed out of him, and he found that he was more himself after a bit. 

Oh.

Oh, he had not felt that bloodthirsty since...since Tsuna had killed him before.

_Oh._

* * *

Tsuna wasn’t even fully cognizant of his surroundings before someone was talking to him. 

“Promise me that if I were to ever become how I was, you will end me before I hurt you.”

He tried to blink the fog away, furrowing his brows as he sat up. “What...?”

“Promise me. I -” Ardyn sounded so lost. There was a crack in his words and Tsuna didn’t know what had brought this on. He would have thought that the unspoken threat would have been enough to keep Ardyn in line, but...why was the man asking him for this now?

“Please, Tsunayoshi.” 

Tsuna swallowed, eyes glowing lightly. He agreed.

* * *

“What part did you Harmonize with?” Tsuna was asked a few days later. Xanxus had dropped by under the excuse of needing to discuss a mission. 

“What?”

“He’s got different Flames. Like the baby Storm. Which one did you Harmonize with?” Xanxus clarified, looking both bored and interested at the same time. It sent a squeeze around Tsuna’s heart. Noctis would make the same expression. He missed his brother.

Tsuna blinked, “I...what?” He furrowed his brows. That didn’t make sense. He thought that Ardyn only had one Flame type - the Wrath Flames. Xanxus seemed to know different, and was impatiently waiting for an answer. 

So, Tsuna closed his eyes, focusing on the new bond that was thrumming with energy. Stronger than his other ones, he absently noted. Was it because Ardyn was a Wrathful Sky? It made sense. Odd, still. Tsuna reached out to the thread, finding that instead of one thick coil there were...many smaller ones. Sun, Wrath, and Mist wrapped tightly around each other, weaving the rope that bound Ardyn to Tsuna. He let out a sharp breath through his nose. 

“ _Oh_.” He said. 

Xanxus waited silently. 

“I...” Tsuna swallowed. “All of them.”

Xanxus’ booming laugh did not make him feel any better.

* * *

There were flowers. On his desk. 

Why were there flowers on his desk? 

Tsuna approached them warily, watching the beautiful purple hyacinths and yellow daffodils carefully. There was a single red carnation in the center. 

Sorrow, seeking forgiveness: purple hyacinths. New beginnings, second chances: the many yellow daffodils. Admiration, pride, and love: the carnation.

He stopped short. There was a note on a small placard next to the vase, but Tsuna already knew who these were from. 

Tsuna swallowed thickly. 

Why was Ardyn sending him flowers? _These_ flowers, in particular?

He picked up the note that was next to the bouquet with shaking hands. 

_One chance. That’s all I ask of you, Tsunayoshi._

His hand lifted, pressing against his mouth. Part of him wanted to cry while the other part wanted to rage. Did Ardyn think that this was _funny?_ Was this a _game?_ No, he thought. No, it wasn’t. Ardyn was serious.

Tsuna closed his eyes. 

“One chance.” He told himself quietly. “One chance.” He repeated, feeling something start to warm in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, once again, thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm iffy with these two Ardyn stories tbh. I keep looking back at them and I feel like something is _off_ but I don't know what. It might be my personal bias too lmao. I'm glad y'all seem to be enjoying it (and the other fics), though!
> 
> If you liked it, please hit that kudos button or leave a comment! Both make my absolute day and encourage me to keep writing & sharing! See ya next time!! :D


End file.
